


Тлумачальнік хваробаў

by Leuvarden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Physical Disability, Romance, Sickfic
Language: беларуская
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden
Summary: Вядома, што ў цяжкі дзень усялякае дакрананне раззлуе гаспадара-віверну — і калі б гнеў адагнаў хваробу, Хайтан бы з радасцю знёс і папрокі, і вымовы, і лаянку, і кожнае іншае пакаранне. Але адзінае слушнае рашэнне — чакаць, калі стомленасць і довады розуму пераадолеюць навеяную хворасцю ўпартасць.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3
Collections: Seven Calamities of Baishui





	Тлумачальнік хваробаў

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Толкователь болезней](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087913) by [Leuvarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden). 



> Сіні ды залаты колеры належаць пануючай сям'і Белаводдзя, і іх маюць права насіць толькі самі члены пануючай сям'і, іх сардэчныя сябры ды слугі вышэйшага рангу. Хайтан завецца «сінім слугойй як раз таму, што яму дазволена мець адзенне, апрацаванае сінім фарбавальнікам індыга.
> 
> Паглядзець на Лазара, трэццяга старэйшага гаспадара-віверну: https://vk.com/wall-159068631_462

Цяжкія дні лёгка пазнаць — яны пачынаюцца з доўгага чакання.

Калі з трэцім старэйшым гаспадаром-вівернам усё добра, яго сакратара дапускаюць ў яго пакой з самага ранку, і справы цякуць спакойнай плыней: прывітанне, зачытаць план на будучы дзень, наведаць сход віверн… Аднак калі самаадчуванне пагаршаецца, то ранак належыць да «сініц»: слугам у белым, лекарам без рыс твару ды дару прамовы. Менавіта то, што яны робяць у сваёй жудаснай цішыні, ці як гаспадар-віверна аддае ім безгалосыя загады — Хайтану то невядома, і не належыць быць вядома.

Сёння ён чакае да дзявятай варты.

У вытанчанай прыёмнай дазволена садзіцца на крэслы захаду, дазволена нават патрабаваць сабе кубак гарбаты ды паднос ласункаў, але Хайтан аб гэтым не ўспамінае. Ён нецярпліва ходзіць з кутка ў куток, каля халоднага акна глядзіць у неба, разглядае заходнія карціны ў вычварных рамах — ён бачыў іх ужо пяць соцень раз, па кожнаму дню ў чыну сіняга слугі, і ўсё роўна не разумее, які ў іх сэнс. Часам ён дастае з рукава кнігу ў мяккай вокладцы, але не чытае яе больш за некалькі хвілін: чаканне моташнае, пакутлівае, і зусім не вызывае прыхільнасць да чытання аб легкадумных прыгодах махляра, манашкі ды высакароднай паненкі ў падарожжы да горнага манастыра.

Калі Хайтана пускаюць у каменны пакой, два журботных белых слугі не выходзяць па свайму звычаю: адзін моўчкі ўзвышаецца над ложкам, чакаючы загадаў, другі схіліўся над медыцынскай скрынкай у глыбіні пакою. Па правую руку ад яго гараць духмяныя палачкі, якія адмераюць час паміж прыняццем лек; у спальні густа пахне карыцай ды смалой дрэва крыптамерыі. Лічыцца, што духмянасці павінны адганяць хваробы.

— Вітаю гаспадара-віверну. Я, ваш сіні слуга, з’явіўся і гатовы служыць, — гучна прагаворвае Хайтан статутную фразу, кланяецца нізка, чакаючы дазвалення.

Ён ледзь чуе гэта дазваленне, да яго далятае толькі неразборлівы загад, і разам з ім белы слуга-сініца выпрастаецца — ў яго руках малая скрынка медыцынскіх прыстасаванняў — і займае сваё месца ў аддаленні ад ложка. Гэта значыць, можна наблізіцца.

Гаспадар-віверна сядзіць на ложку, абапіраючыся на высокія падушкі ды адкінуўшы галаву, яго вочы заплюшчаны, пад імі залягаюць сінія цені, і светлыя валасы сцягнуты стужкай, перакінуты праз плячо, каб не перашкаджалі белым слугам. Па-над коўдрай выцягнуты белыя рукі: рукаў на левай высока загорнуты, і побач з светла-сіняй тканінай свежая павязка ніжэй за локаць здаецца немагчыма белай. Пальцы звыкла перабіраюць нефрытавыя пацеры ў малітоўным ружанцы.

Хайтан паспешліва падыходзіць, з павагай спыняецца ў дзвюх кроках, зноў кланяецца, склаўшы рукі каля сэрца, паўтарае словы прывітання. У цяжкія дні трэба выконваць прадпісанні, нават калі суразмоўца не глядзіць.

— Мне так прыемна цябе бачыць, — вымаўляе гаспадар Лазар, і нават з некалькіх крокаў яго голас чутна з цяжкасцю. — Ці бачыш, я сёння… не ў лепшым стане здароўя. Будзь добры, дашлі выбачэнні… тым, хто быў назначаны на сёння.

— Як загадаеце. Аднак вымушаны спытацца: ці варта бескарыснаму слузе дапамагчы вам? — пытаецца Хайтан, падыходзіць бліжэй, працягвае рукі далонямі ўгару, нібыта запрашае сыграць у дзіўную форму гульні «ў якой руцэ?».

Левая рука нічым не прыкметна, а на правай — залатая татуіроўка: галава змяі на тыльным баку далоні, цела тройчы абвівае прыдалонне.

— Не трэба, — гаспадар-віверна ківае на левую руку, не адкрываючы вачэй. — У мяне нічога не баліць… толькі гарачка паднялася, ад гэтага слабасць.

Гэта не зусім праўда — хутчэй за ўсё, па звычайнасці ныюць усе доўгія косткі ды шрамы чорнага года; но Хайтан прымае гэты адказ, абвяшчае:

— Як загадаеце. У гэтым выпадку я на кароткі час займу ваш кабінет. Складу паведамленні і вярнуся да вас.

— Будзь добры. А пасля… пакуль я яшчэ магу звязаць пару слоў… давай праглядзім світкі з адміністрацыі, — спадар Лазар гаварыць павольна, а ў паўзах паміж словамі хватае вуснамі паветра. — Сёння табе… давядзецца весці прыём без мяне. Трэба скласці план…

Хаця ўсё ў Хайтане крычыць «прашу, пакіньце клопаты адміністрацыі, адпачніце», аднак ён ведае: зараз, у пачатку дня, трэба падпарадкавацца кожнаму дробнаму загаду. Клопаты — гэта тое, што адцягвае ад уласнай слабасці, гэта напамін аб сіле загаду на кончыку кісці; клопаты дазваляюць гаспадару-віверне не паддавацца гневу ды роспачы ў цяжкія дні.

— Я з радасцю, — адказвае, як і належыць добраму слузе.

Калі сакратар адварочваецца, ён чуе шоргат тканіны ды паперы для захавання лек, звон шкла і гукі, падобныя да птушынага шчэбету. У адбітку аконнай шыбы ён бачыць, як два белых слугі зноў падыходзяць да ложку, выконваць сваю цярплівую працу. І хоць вядома, што гэтыя людзі ў безаблічных масках цалкам слухаюцца гаспадара-віверну, Хайтана ад іх заўсёды страх агортвае. Лекары ў бескаляровым адзенні не гавораць на чалавечай мове, і ніколі не бачна, менавіта што яны робяць з гаспадаром. Аб іх забаронена пытацца, пра іх нельга расказваць, і не варта спрабаваць іх запамінаць.

Сакратар выходзіць ў кабінет, склікае рознакаляровых слуг, раздае распараджэнні: дастаўце ўчарашнія світкі, таксама прынясіце малы набор пісьмовых прылад, ды чакайце, пакуль не вынесу лісты для спешнай дастаўкі.

Ён выводзіць густа-сінія словы на цудоўнай рысавай паперы з залацістым зрэзам, якая больш падыходзіць для каліграфічных паштовак, для ўрачыстых слоў, для сяброўскіх лістоў. Але Хайтан не мае нічога з гэтага: ён піша выбачэнні сходу віверн, паведамленне чыноўнікам адміністрацыі, інструкцыю да правядзення вячэрняга служэння ў Храме, кісла-салодкія выбачэнні для важных наведвальнікаў з прапановай перанесці аўдіенцыю на найбліжэйшы час, нейтральныя папярэджанні для наведвальнікаў наступнага дня. Хайтан гэтыя звароты можа складаць хоць у сне, хоць у вершах, хоць у сярэдзіне вулічнага бою.

Калі ён вяртаецца да гаспадара-віверны, той ужо сядзіць больш роўна, на яго шчоках чырвоныя плямы, а вочы ліхаманкава зіхацяць. Цяжка сказаць, ці гэта ўплыў чарговага адвару з флакону без подпісу, ці праяўленне заўзятага жадання не паддавацца хваравітай слабасці.

Хайтан расхінае шторы, прапускае ў пакой больш святла, адсоўвае цяжкую тканіну балдахіну, усаджваецца на край ложку, па левую руку ад гаспадара-віверны. Пад пільным поглядам ён ставіць на пакрывала падстаўку са світкамі ды паперамі — ў адміністрацыі пішуць, на чым душа пажадае, — і адкрывае на каленях малы набор пісьмовых прылад: планшэт з замацаванай тушачніцай, клямары для паперы, маленькі ліхтарык мяккага святла.

— Перад тым, я пачнём, ваш бескарысны слуга жадае зрабіць прапанову, — кажа Хайтан. Працягвае, калі дачакаўся станоўчага жэсту рукі. — Прапаную вызначыць час для папер у адну гадзіну, пасля чаго зробім перапынак.

Правая, не забінтаваная рука гаспадара-віверны коратка адмахваецца маўклівай фразай «нібыта гэта мне дапаможа», услых гаворыць:

— Гучыць разумна… А зараз пачынай чытаць, прашу.

Работа мае быць даволі простая. Хайтан усяго толькі бярэ адзін світак з многіх, прабегаецца вачамі, ацэньвае: ці можна абысціся адным рашэннем, ці трэба шукаць пацвярджэнні, дадатковыя сведкі ці запытваць сведчанні ў трэціх бакоў. Калі яны патрэбны — ён бярэ наступны, прыдатны, ды зачытвае яго ў голас. У выпадку, калі вуснае рашэнне гаспадара-віверны здаецца разумным, то сакратар піша патрэбнае веданне; калі ж рашэнне выглядае паспешным, навеяным раздражненнем, Хайтан адкладае дакумент да лепшага часу.

Вядома, пра гадзіну работы Хайтан заяўляў надта аптымістычна; пры хваробе час цягнецца павольна. Першы дзясятак прачытаных дакументаў галава храмавай адміністрацыі яшчэ слухае голас сакратара, яшчэ ўнікае ў сэнс прачытаных радкоў, але неўзабаве яго ўвага ўцякае, адказы робяцца ціхімі ды няўпэўненымі.

Хайтан зачытвае ўжо якое з прашэнняў:

— «…гаспадару, што кіруе справамі пры храме Кветкі Закону. Мы, ніжэй падпісаныя просьбіты, шчыра просім вас перагледзець указ аб спрошчанай працэдуре паступлення для паслушнікаў з пацярпелых зямель…»

— Які яшчэ ўказ, — безвыразна пытаецца кіруючы справамі, перастук нефрытавых пацерак у яго руках змаўкае.

— Указ за дваццаты дзень шостага месяцу, калі вы звярнулі ўвагу на сумнае становішча прыгарадных зямель. Спадзяючыся, што навучаныя паслушнікі дапамогуць палепшыць становішча спраў у іх родных краях, вы загадалі распрацаваць спрошчаны экзамен і даваць яго ў малых храмах.

— Адмаві ім, — гаворыць раздражнена. — Думаюць, паслушнікі не вярнуцца ў родныя краі… застануцца ў сталіцы… вядома, некаторыя застануцца.

— Як пажадаеце, — пагаджаецца сакратар, робіць выгляд, быццам піша, але яго кісць не пакідае следу на паперы.

Пасля гэтага складае прашэнне ў горку адхіленых дакументаў. Іх значна больш, чым адобраных папер.

Ружанец у белых руках зноў прыходзіць у рух, іх звычайна прыемны гук цяпер пазбаўлены рытму, дзейнічае на нервы. Так цягнецца час, патрэбны для разумення паўдзясятка дакументаў, і палова з іх аказваецца не прынятай.

Хутка Хайтан паднімае погляд ад сваёй работы, ацэньвае абставіны: вочы гаспадара-віверны зноў заплюшчаныя, а дыханне кароткае ды паверхневае. Глядзець на гэта раўнадушна немагчыма, і сакратар абвяшчае, адкладаючы з кален сваю працу:

— Гаспадар-віверна, давайце адхілімся ад чытання. Зараз зроблена даволі. Пастаўце свой подпіс на распараджэннях, і я аднясу іх, дашлю адрасатам.

Збірае адказы ў адзін стосік, садзіцца бліжэй.

Вейкі спадара-віверны дрыжаць, ён з уздыхам паднімае павекі, нязграбна складае пададзеныя паперы на калені. Бялкі яго вачэй пакрыты ружовай сеткай сасудаў — напэўна, хвароба выявілася яшчэ ўчора, і з таго часу не дазваляла заснуць.

Кісць у яго правай руцэ дробна дрыжыць.

Хайтан маўчыць, хоць яго сэрца баліць і патрабуе зараз жа ўмяшацца, спыніць. Яго дурному сэрцу варта паслухацца розуму, варта супакоіцца — але яно ўпарціцца, параджае сотню жаласных думак: не сядзі як статуй, забяры дакументы, схілі галаву, накрой сваімі далонямі белыя пальцы, угавары кінуць благую справу хоць бы і пад страхам пакарання. Нічога з гэтага ён не робіць.

Вядома, што ў цяжкі дзень усялякае дакрананне раззлуе гаспадара-віверну — і калі б гнеў адагнаў хваробу, Хайтан бы з радасцю знёс і папрокі, і вымовы, і лаянку, і кожнае іншае пакаранне. Але адзінае слушнае рашэнне — чакаць, калі стомленасць і довады розуму пераадолеюць навеяную хворасцю ўпартасць.

Пальцы не слухаюцца гаспадара-віверну. Замест вытанчанага пляцення росчыркаў пасады ды імені, усе подпісы атрымліваюцца крывымі, дрыготкімі, бяссільнымі: адна, другая, трэцяя… Здаецца, менавіта гэтыя недасканалыя лініі выяўляюць патрэбную выяву бескарыснай упартасці, якой Хайтан дамагаўся.

Губы гаспадара-віверны складаюцца ў пакутніцкую грымасу, і ён просіць:

— Забяры, прашу.

І паспешліва сцірае тыльным бокам далоні слёзы ў вугалках вачэй. Хайтан шмат разоў наглядаў гэты жэст роспачы, але зараз неспадзявана разумее, што бачыў яго ў іншага чалавека, у «каштоўнага брата», Авеля ллеў Вардэна.

Некалькі дзён таму, калі на першай з сустрэч на Ляскаючай гары стары майстар загадаў маладому гаспадару напасці на бяззбройнага Хайтана — малодшы з віверн гэтаксама выціраў вугалкі вачэй, адкінуўшы шаблю далей у высокую траву. Дзіўна ўспамінаць той ясны дзень зараз.

Хайтан праводзіць рукой па вачыма, праганяе насланнё, забірае дакументы без подпісаў, ссоўвае іх на край ложка, да адхіленых.

— Гаспадар-віверна, — вымаўляе самым мяккім з галасоў. — Прашу, не вінавацьце сябе ні ў стомленасці, ні ў непаслухмяных руках. Ваш смутак раніць глыбока, а калі будзеце сабе абвінавачваць па дробязям…

— А што мне рабіць, Хайтан? — надыходзіць горкае пытанне. — Або прадзірацца праз дакументы на гук, з усімі звязанымі з гэтым няўдачамі, з надзеяй на наступны дзень, або лічыць доўгія імгненні паміж адным белым сном і другім, аднымі лекамі і другімі?

Яны маўчаць, не ведая, што казаць, як выявіць узаемную журбу і боязі.

Урэшце, Хайтан вырашае парушыць гэта цяжкае маўчанне:

— Ваш бескарысны слуга вымушаны адказаць пытаннем на пытанне. Кажыце, акрамя сустрэч і сходаў, што б вы рабілі, калі б сёння быў звычайны дзень?

— Я б глядзеў на цябе вясновымі вачыма, і не бачыў бы сініц за тваім плячом, — надыходзіць адказ, і на грані слёз трымціць уздых, і сумная ўсмешка з’яўляецца на твары. — Але ж вось, мае сініцы, разам з салёным лякарствам.

Сакратар адварочваецца — ў кроку ад яго ўзвышаюцца фігуры без твараў, у адной з іх у руках невялікая лакавая скрынка.

— Хайтан, сыходзь, будзь ласка. Цябе паклічуць.

На гэтае можна толькі падпарадкавацца, і сакратар сыходзіць, і павольна, нібыта ва сне, раскладвае дакументы на кабінетным стале: кладзе паасобку некранутыя, адхіленыя, адказаныя, з подпісамі і без. Машынальна прабягае вачамі па тэксту, але не запамінае, што чытае. Бярэ чысты ліст, перапісвае сапсаванае веданне начыста — тое самае, на якім найвышэйшы подпіс разпоўзся на чвэрць старонкі. Рукі робяць сваю працу, і думкі гэтаксама ідуць па кругу.

Нічога жахлівага ў слугах-сініцах няма, і дзякуючы ім цяжкіх дзён менш, чым магло бы быць. Але калі гаспадар-віверна глядзіць на іх, у яго позірку стомленасць ды пакора. Калі б Хайтан нячутна разгарнуў дзверы, калі б ён паглядзеў уважліва — а ён гэта можа, за што і атрымаў калісьці сіняе адзенне — ён бы ўбачыў лякарства з малой медыцынскай скрынкі: мутны салёны раствор у грувасткай шклянай канструкцыі родам са Старога Свету.

З аднаго баку ў яе полая іголка, з другога — дзяржанне ды поршань, каб можна было пракалоць крывяны сасуд, і лекі цяклі з унутранай капсулы ў кроў.

Жудасную прыладу завезлі з-за мора, і яно служыць спраўна, яго ўжо год як скарыстоўваюць у белаводскіх бальніцах. Вядома, што дзякуючы такому спосабу ўвядзення лек удалося хутка пабароць пошасць пасле чорнага году… але Хайтана чамусьці жуда бярэ ад адной думкі пра дотык танкасценнай іголкі ніжэй за згіб локця — хаця здаецца, чаго б яму баяцца акуратнага праколу, пасля сотні боек ды лупцовак… але ж, але ж. Вынік усіх боек вядомы, а ў капсулы можа быць усё што пажадаеш: ці то лекі, ці то атрута, ці то месячнае святло ды ранішні туман.

Калі Хайтана зноў дапускаюць да гаспадара-віверны, той прыціскае левую руку да грудзі, ружанец не стукае больш — ён так і застаўся ляжаць на каленях, зялёныя каменьчыкі на сінім пакрывале.

— Усё яшчэ баліць? — пытаецца Хайтан, загадзя ведаючы, які будзе адказ.

— Гэта не зусім боль. Адчуваецца як бясконцая прытомнасць. Але стамляцца мне не з чаго.

Хайтан на гэта нічога не кажа. Трэці старэйшы гаспадар-віверна заўсёды так адказвае на пытанні аб самаадчуванні, якія лічыць няважнымі, і спрабуе стварыць вобраз легкадумнай усмешкі. Атрымліваецца па-рознаму: здараецца, усмешка як быццам звычайная, а іншы час здараецца падобнай да іклатага выскалу звера. Ад хваробы рысы твару нібы завастраюцца, і зубы таксама здаюцца вастрэйшымі. На самай справе, падобныя спробы толькі ўзмацняюць цяжкае ўражанне. У добрыя ж дні справа зусім іншая: шмат намаганняў ідзе на тое, каб выпадкова не ўсміхнуцца ў прысутнасці надта сур’ёзных людзей.

Вось так, ў маўчанні ды чаканні, пачынаецца адзінаццатая стража — далёкі звон адлічвае два доўгіх удары і адзін кароткі. Гэта значыць, сход у зале Аднаго Скрутка ўжо завершаны.

— У Кветкі Закону зараз мусіць пачацца малое служэнне. Калі жадаеце, я магу пачытаць вам сутры. Гэта невялікая замена храму, але больш, чым нічога, — прапануе сакратар.

Ён не спадзяецца на дазвол, чакае ў адказ маўклівую адмову, і ўжо прыдумляе, што б яшчэ прапанаваць замест чытання папер. Але гаспадар-віверна, напэўна, ужо і сам не жадае пярэчыць і аддаваць загады, ён толькі ўцірае краем рукава вугалкі бяссонных вачэй, і просіць:

— Прачытай гісторыю аб блуканні па мору. Толькі не… не, нават не думай тварыць свае змяіныя загаворы.

— І ў думках не было.

Хайтан лёгка кланяецца, наколькі магчыма пакланіцца, калі сядзіш на ложку, і шукае ў глыбіні сініх рукавоў малітоўны ружанец — абавязковы атрыбут усіх паслядоўнікаў навучання Кветкі Закону. Ён не носіць свае ні на запясці, ні на поясу, каб не было спакусы перабіраць нефрытавыя пацеры, каб стук ружанцу слугі ненаўмысна не перашкодзіў, калі не патрэбна.

— Бяры мае, — просіць гаспадар-віверна. — Ды вазьмі мяне за руку. Ад салёнага лякарства кроў больш не грэе… не, не набліжайся надта блізка. Заставайся, дзе сядзеў.

Хайтан ведае, чаму нельга набліжацца, і чаму нельга было ўзяць гаспадара-віверну за руку раней. Таму, што хвароба мае свой пах, душны і прыкры. Таму, што скура робіцца халоднай, вільготнай і ліпкай. Таму, што ва рту з’яўляецца металічны прысмак, і яго не схаваць ні карычнымі ледзянцамі, ні мятнай вадой. І спадар-віверна не жадае, каб яго бачылі ў нязручным стане, і марна яму тлумачыць, што каму-каму, а яго слузе, выскачку з беднага квартала, анішто з праявы хваробы не страшна.

А што яго страшыць, так гэта збіцца ў час чытання сутр, пераблытаць радкі, парушыць агульную карціну — гэта лічыцца дрэннай прыметай.

Безумоўна, ён чытаў іх вялікую колькасць разоў, і ў голас, і ў думках, але што калі, што калі гаспадар-віверна занудзіцца слухаць свяшчэнныя радкі, што калі вырашыць дакрануцца перасохлымі губамі да яго рук?

Не, гэтага не здарыцца: хто ў час хваробы можа быць у вясновым настроі, тым больш, калі баіцца дотыкаў? Немажліва.

Але ўяўленне, адзін раз мільгануўшы перад вачамі Хайтана, моцна пазбаўляе яго спакою.

Гэта недапушчальна. Чаму сэрца такое наравістае і схільнае да хвалявання?

Аднак жа сумненні варта адкінуць.

Ён беражліва, як найвялікшую каштоўнасць, бярэ тонкія рукі гаспадара-віверны ў свае, смуглыя ды пакрытыя шматлікімі напамінамі аб вулічных бойках, заціскае паміж вялікім ды ўказальным пальцамі першую з пацерак у пачатку адліку, у атласнага кутасіка.

У сутрах можа быць сто восем двухрадкоўяў, і ў іх лёгка заблытацца. Прачытанае адлічваюць па пацерам, каб не збіцца з рытму, не змяніць радкі месцамі.

«Сутра аб блуканні на моры» апавядае гісторыю аднаго з сотні дасканалых заснавальнікаў навучання Кветкі Закону. У час чытання трэба не надта задумвацца аб ліхтугах няшчаснага Лу Ю, патрэбна ачысціць думкі ды проста дазволіць сутре ліцца з добратворных вуснаў.

Хайтан робіць глыбокі ўдых, закрывае вочы, каб нічога не адцягвала яго ўвагу, і пачынае чытаць — і хоць ён гаворыць цішэй за звычайнасць, яго голас і не пазнаць. Ён чытае нізкім, пявучым, вібріруючым тонам, ад якога ў нязвыклых людзей можа без бачных прычын закалаціцца сэрца:

_Калі б я мог, як адзін з бессмяротных, лунаць у вышыні, вандраваць, ветрам нябесным кіруючы лёгка! Усё ж застаюся, быццам мёртвы нерухомы камень, поўны суму ў прасторы між мора ды хмар…_

Семдзесят два двухрадкоўя Хайтан расказвае лёгка, не заўважая ані прытомнасці, ані бягучага часу. Раз-пораз ён з затоенай радасцю здзіўляецца самому сябе, што ў пачатку чытання ён, здараецца, не памятае з патрэбнай дакладнасцю і паловы радкоў, але варта толькі пачаць — і словы прыходзяць самі, вяртаюцца ніадкуль, запаўняюць недахопы ў памяці. Калі ён гаворыць апошнія радкі, цішыня пасля іх адчуваецца густой ды шчыльнай, як цяжкае коўдра — і пасля доўгага аповеду здаецца такой недарэчнай, што ў вушах званіць.

Гаспадар-віверна нічога не кажа, ляжыць з закрытымі вачамі, яго дыханне глыбокае, а твар спакойны. А рукі застаюцца халаднаватымі, колькі не трымай іх у сваіх, колькі не сагравай дыханнем: застацца як луска рачной змяі, як каштоўныя пацеры Кветкі Закону. Хайтан асцярожна правярае біццё сардэчнай жылкі ў асновы вялікага пальца: сэрца гаспадара б’ецца павольна, сонна.

Слугу ад гэтага праймае халодны пот — што ён нарабіў, пакуль думкамі быў паміж дасканалых радкоў? — і ён спешна, але не выпуская халаднаватых рук са сваіх, правярае сваю залатую татуіроўку на прыдалонні: дзе галава змяі? На шчасце, яна на тыльным баку далоні, гэта значыць укусіць нікога не магла.

— Я зусім не засынаў… калі ты чытаў сутру, — шэпча гаспадар-віверна дрымотным голасам. — Як бы я мог? Сініцы ж… ты змоўкнешь, яны прыйдуць, у іх руках…

— Лекі, я ведаю. Але лепш бы вам заснуць. Ці жадаеце, я буду чытаць вам, хм, нешта меней свяшчэннае? Буду гнаць ад вас белых птушак, колькі спатрэбіцца.

Гаспадар-віверна шэпча з соннай усмешкай у голасе, ад якой яго слуга ружавее, сам таго не чакаючы:

— Так, калі ласка…

І Хайтан дастае з рукава пакамечаны томік у мяккай вокладцы, і напаўголасу пачынае чытаць надта далёкія ад дасканалых тэкстаў апавяданні аб легкадумных прыгодах махляра, манашкі ды дароднай паненкі.

Калі некаторы час пазней за яго плячамі зноў узвышаюцца белыя фігуры, сіні слуга бясстрашна шыпіць ім на грані паміж маленнем і абурэннем:

— Гаспадар-віверна спіць. Упершыню за які час? Прашу, не будзіце яго. Вашы салёныя лекі могуць пачакаць некалькі гадзін.

Яна доўга маўчаць, зважаючы карысць адмовы ды згоды, але Хайтан глядзіць у іх белыя маскі дастаткова пераканаўча — і яны, ледзь схіліўшы галовы ў згодзе, адыходзяць.


End file.
